Electronic components using ceramic materials include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), as a ceramic electronic component, may have advantages such as small size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a chip type condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, and the like, and may charge and discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may suppress voltage noise in a circuit. When the multilayer ceramic capacitor is used in a high frequency environment, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may have high equivalent series inductance (hereinafter, referred to as ‘ESL’), and there is a need to secure a predetermined level or less of equivalent series resistance (hereinafter, referred to as ‘ESR’) to promote stability.
In addition, the size of multilayer ceramic capacitors have been getting smaller and higher capacitance have been implemented therein, and the amounts of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed therein have also been increased in order to realize high degrees of capacitance. In this case, since multilayer ceramic capacitors have been miniaturized and thicknesses thereof have been increased, it may be difficult to stably mount such multilayer ceramic capacitors on the printed circuit boards. That is, a mounting defect rate of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may increase.
As described above, there is a need to variously adjust the ESL and the ESR in the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
In a related art, adjusting ESR and ESL for a multilayer capacitor has been disclosed, and a multilayer ceramic condenser has been miniaturized in terms of size and implemented with high capacitance. However, there still exists a need for solving a problem when mounting a multilayer ceramic condenser on a printed circuit board.